


That rookie is trouble (but she falls for her anyway)

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, I have no regrets, Its 3 am, Mic drop, One Shot, Swearing, anways, anyways just gay, beth gets scared, i guess, idk - Freeform, its just gay fluffiness, lol i am so gay, oh and light humor, protective!beth, punkcop, sarah can't stay put, sarah doesn't listen ever, sarah is a rookie cop, soooo gay, that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is a rookie cop and Beth is her partner/mentor. They go to investigate a weird creepy house with a potential threat inside. Sarah can't stay put. Beth worries for her safety. But it is mainly fluff :)</p><p>one shot-alternate universe</p><p>(probably OOC! but who knows man like its really late and I am groggy as fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That rookie is trouble (but she falls for her anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for taking time out of your life to read this :D I hope you enjoy!
> 
> #no regrets
> 
> All mistakes are mine I have no beta at the moment.

_Sarah is trouble._

Not that Beth wasn't trouble because she is, its just Sarah never listened and always found a way to get herself into shit, and as her partner it was Beth's job to get her out of it.

Beth would be lying if she said she didn't like Sarah, in fact, she found Sarah to be brave and instinctual which were good qualities especially for a cop. If Beth was being honest with herself she would admit that she had some feelings for Sarah and that she found Sarah's strong willed nature and her strength very attractive. But Beth didn't want to be honest with herself. After all she was her mentor for fucks sake.

But it was the little things, like the way Sarah smirked or the way she flirted with Beth. Or the way-

She got snapped out of her thoughts by the one and only, Sarah Manning.

"Oi Childs we gotta go investigate this creepy house, an anonymous call came in about a creepy guy covered in blood walking into the house with a gun. Chief wants us to go investigate..you gonna snap out of it and  join me?" Sarah said smirking leaning against Beth's desk. Beth sighed and flung on her jacket and walked with Sarah out of the station.

This was gonna be a dangerous task especially since there is a chance a threat could be there. 

"You have to listen to me Sarah this could be life or death. I need to protect us." Beth warned (almost pleaded) as they approached the car. Sarah moved to her side of the car and waited for Beth to unlock it. 

"We have to be safe, so be cautious and don't just run in and start shooting up the place okay?" Beth continued.

"yeah yeah whatever c'mon we gotta get there if we have a chance at this potential threat" 

Beth unlocked the car and they piled in and checked their guns.

Beth just hoped Sarah meant it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When they got out of the car they observed the house. The house had little paint on it and was really just plain old brown wooden boards. Like something out of a horror movie. It was a moderately sized house buried deep in the middle of nowhere _perfect for an insane person looking to murder a whole bunch of people._  The house was surrounded by trees and gravel but there were no signs of a vehicle. 

Sarah was quick to start approaching the house.

 _I swear Sarah doesn't hear a word I say_ Beth thought silently and quickly speed walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder causing her to stop.

"please don't run off anywhere until I give you the go ahead."

Beth than lead in front of Sarah as they approached the door. Beth slowly opened the door and they both cautiously walked in side. The furniture looked like it was from the 50's and dust painted the floor. There was a stairwell right next to the doorway that had an old red rug going up the middle of it. 

Beth and Sarah gave each other a glance and straightened from their somewhat crouched positions. They had one goal: to clear the house of any dangerous threats.The source was anonymous so the likely hood of it being true is slim. But they have to look into it anyway.

"This place looks like it is very well taken care of, very sanitary" Beth whispered sarcastically as she ran two fingers across a dust covered desk. Sarah grinned as they walked further in.

"yeah, fit for a queen" Sarah agreed smirking. Beth returned the grin and continued to look around the room. 

"you dating anyone?" Sarah continued as she examined an old picture frame.

The question took Beth completely off guard. The answer was a plain and simple no. She and Paul had broken up about a month ago and it was a relief. he was an ass to her. But why would Sarah want to know? 

"uh well no, why?"

Sarah began to open her mouth but then

**_creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek_ **

_Someone was walking up stairs._ Beth looked over at Sarah who visibly muttered 'shite' under her breath.

They both gave each other a glance and immediately drew their weapons. 

Then a female voice cleared the silence.

 _"please don't...please don't hurt me"_  was heard from upstairs. 

The female was clearly in distress. Beth quickly went into cop-mode and began thinking of a plan

Sarah spared no time in running up the stairs. And it was like alarm bells starting ringing in Beth's head.

_Sarah is gonna get herself killed! We need to stick together_

Beth than remembered how her last partner died...in almost the same exact way. _He just couldn't wait for me_.  _I can't let that happen to Sarah._

Beth snapped herself out of it and quickly ran after Sarah. She heard thrashing in the room closest to the end of the stairwell. She quickly burst through the door.

It was all slow motion from there. Beth had a hard time registering what was happening. 

_...there is a man with a gun_

_...that man is pointing a gun at me..._

_...Sarah is next to me.._.

The next thing she felt was a harsh push followed by a loud _**bang.**_

Beth's reflexes kicked in as soon as she heard the gun shot. She quickly aimed her gun and shot the threat,

1

2

3 times in the chest area. The gun man fell to the ground blood seeping from his shirt. He was dead.

That's when Beth looked over at Sarah who had pushed her out of the way of the gun. She was laying on her back gripping her chest. 

_Shit._

Beth quickly ran over and crouched next to her.

"you're gonna be okay Sarah I am gonna call for backup and an ambulance." Beth said reassuringly even though Beth was panicking internally..and externally... Sarah was visibly in physical pain as she gripped on Beth's jacket.  _Oh God this can't happen again I don't know what I will do with myself if I loose another partner._

Beth ripped off Sarah's coat to reveal.....

_A bullet proof vest._

A flood of relief went through Beth and she closed her eyes and let a long breath out that she didn't even realize she was holding. Beth smiled at Sarah as her heart rate slowed.

"you bitch you could have told me you were wearing a vest." Beth said still wearing her relieved grin.

"but then I would have never gotten to see your cute worried face" Sarah said with a smirk but still wincing from the pain. She probably had a bruised rib or two but she was gonna be fine.

Beth smiled back- _wait cute?!_   _Damn Sarah and her smooth comments._

"never do that to me again I almost had a heart attack"

"Deal if you let me buy you a drink" 

"Deal if you promise not to wear that god damn smug grin the whole time"

"you like my grin!"

Beth leaned down to kiss Sarah but was interrupted by a female voice. Beth had almost forgotten that there was a female in danger.  _Shit._

"Sorr-sorry to interrupt your uh, gay session, but there is a dead guy on the floor that to-took me and don't yo-you think you should call for b-back up or something?" a blond teenager stutters out obviously in shock and terrified.

"Shit yeah sorry we'll get you home safely" Beth said softly approaching the girl with a reassuring smile. Her and Sarah could kiss later.

 

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END**

 

**Authors Note:Probably had a lot of mistakes but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :D**


End file.
